


Romance

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Love Hotel Reservation [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Even while traversing through space itself, you and Shiro were in dire need of some of your own.  At least now the two of you finally had your chance, if only for a few reserved hours.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And so we’ve reached the end of today’s spam~! Thank you all so much for stopping by to read! I hope you all enjoyed yourselves with everything that was posted this afternoon! Your support means everything to me and I can’t be anymore grateful!

The thought of needing space while in _space_ seemed unfathomable.

How was the state of being cramped even considered in an area so vast that the thought of mapping out its entirety was just out of the question with how impossible it was?

Even if narrowing it down to a place like the Castle of Lions--which was not tiny even in the slightest--close quarters was not something that came to mind.

But when basically playing parent to five teenagers--and a grown man who may as well be one with his eccentricities and his penchant for nosiness--Shiro was in desperate need for privacy, particularly for you and him. As lovers, it was hard to be intimate when caught up in the near routine of surprise emergency protocol procedures by Princess Allura, breaking up whatever skirmish that Lance and Keith caught themselves into again, or having to assure Hunk that there wasn't any pizza rolls lying dormant around the castle and that he would have to make due with whatever was in the kitchen. This wasn't even counting having to duck around from security cameras after Pidge was finished tinkering with them.

Not only that, but even when the two of you were successful, there was a matter of keeping quiet. While Shiro would not lie about how fond he had become of muffling your moans with his hand, he was at the point where he yearned and craved to hear you openly cry out his name, to have a bed big enough to support any position without having to resort to taking things to the floor--also something he was quite the fan of.

And yet, for the dilemma of having no space while in space, a resolution could still be found in...well, space. With its sheer size, it wasn't difficult to locate a planet whereupon you and Shiro could sneak off to while under the guise of finding supplies to restock the castle, albeit the task of grocery shopping was left to the rest of the Paladins. This, of course, was quickly picked up on Lance, who looked flabbergasted and jealous with despair, squawking incoherently, "So you're leaving us to pick up more weird stuff for Hunk to cook and-- _heeey_ , now where are the two of you going? Shiro, what's with the shushing--? **_Wait a minute_**!"

There was no denying it was amusing for you both to get away from the teenagers while laughing like them in the same regard.

Still, with the research that you implemented, nothing felt more ideal than to find escape in this planet, which, akin to Earth, was an area that sported a brimming futuristic metropolis, with a large, winding marketplace amidst buildings and architecture that pierced the sky. What struck Shiro the most however was realizing that while there were hotels--or at least, the galactic equivalent of such--local to the area, there was one that was booked by the hour rather than night, sporting a plethora of themed rooms. Thinking back to his upbringing in Japan and being familiar with the concept of love hotels, there was simply no time more opportune to finally try it out than with you by his side.

While the themes were more familiar to the denizens of space--relating more to the different cultures of all the different races of the stars--you and Shiro found refuge in the most plain yet familiar of them all: romance. The room in itself was decorated minimally, with soft pink lighting that bounced off of white walls, and a sizeable heart-shaped bed that was fitted with red sheets. There wasn't anything too outlandish or novelty about the room, but that was fine by you and your lover, as the two of you were quickly tangled up together on the bed.

To have space at last, to be able to roll around the bed freely without fear of immediately falling off onto the floor, the bare minimal theme of romance was the most ideal for the two of you. Now, you could kiss as freely as you desired, the two of you not having to worry about letting anyone else hear of what was transpiring. There was nothing silent in the way that Shiro tasted your nipples or planted his mouth right between your thighs, no holding back on his deep groans as your mouth engulfed his cock earnestly, or when he felt compelled to have his hand smack against your bottom.

The two of you could sprawl out as far as you wished onto the bed, your legs spread wide while your lover loomed over you, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth while his hands squeezed your thighs, gripping them while he pummeled into your center. With how long it had been since the two of you were allowed to be this free and open, worrying about stamina and depleted energy was in the furthest part of your minds. He wouldn't allow the chance for his arms to wrap around and hold your body as you rode his lap to slip out of his grasp, nor to be tempted by the sight of your center right above his face, in perfect position for him to lick and taste while you had your lips wrapped around his cock at the same time.

At long last, you both had the space and time to do anything and everything with one another. With your reservation eventually at its final minutes, it seemed ironic that this was the opportunity the two of you finally had to be tightly nestled together in romantic bliss. Shiro's arms embraced you, warm and protective, much like the kisses he left upon your lips and face. There wasn't the slightest bit of a gap between your bodies and that was fine.

There was nothing that filled the entirety of each of your respective galaxies quite like the other.


End file.
